Raikō
by meow023
Summary: One shot collection about Laxus Dreyar and his mate. Contains oc, fluff, and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all! Let me first introduce myself. I'm Meow023. And, this is my first fanfiction. I've been reading fanfictions since 2012. But, never really invested time and actually writing to my fanfics. With that is said, I hope you forgive my novice writing and OOC characters (I'll try my best to not make them ooc) I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or I'll keep this as a collection of oneshots. Please do tell me if you want more in the comments. But for now, let's go on to the story! :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and Laxus.**

The sky rumbled with every use of lighting Laxus conjurned. The very lighting shot throughout his body and into his veins. When it stopped, plenty short pulses of electricity and static wrapped around him as if it was a blanket of electricity.

Panting, he placed his hands on his covered knees, sweat coated his bare torso and cascades of sweat drips along the sides of his face onto the burnt ground. A little portion of the entire smoothen area had black marks from his lightning. Left untouched was most of the property and the cottage bordering the huge property to the northeast.

As the sky stilled from the electricity, Laxus walks towards a glass of water and a neatly folded towel, sat on a recently cut tree stump. As he drank his cool beverage, he took in the serenity of cottage and the area. Although uncomfortable at first, he learned to live through it. He was raised in very rowdy and noisy family that was just as welcoming and loving as it was noisy. He wondered where they were, what they were doing.

It was a year since the events of the battle with Tartaros and Fairy Tail's disbandment. How many month since he and the Thunder Legion joined Blue Pegasus. Yet, this was not the time to reminisce. He placed down the glass and towel. As he turned, he hears rustling of leaves behind.

"Laxus!" a group calls him.

He quickly turns around. "You guys-"

000

The earth rumbled as the lightning struck. The clap of thunder booming throughout. Makarov squinted to look at the flying ship above his head. His eyes widened with realization, "Laxus!"

"He disintegrated the sandstorm with one attack?!" Erza asked in awe.

"The guy's as flashy as ever" Gray says with a grin.

Lucy emits a strangled sound as Natsu say, "Awesome!"

Makarov's eyes shook, looking up to his grandson. "You're gotten much older, old man…" Laxus whispers, his feature softening.

In another part of the ship, in between Levy and Lily, Gajeel yells, "We're in enemy territory! We gotta pull back! Hop on! Although it's technically his ship!" Gajeel pointed his finger towards Ichiya.

"Gajeel?" Happy asks.

"I smell Levy and Lily, too" Natsu added. "Wait, but that's a ship! How are you and Laxus not sick?!"

Noisy chatter rained down the ship, voices of Juvia, Elfman, Lisana, Mirajane, and the Thunder Legion.

"Mest! I assume you're down there! Teleport onto the ship!" Cana shouted.

"Got it!" Mest said.

Gajeel release a sand waves towards the ship saying, "You're not running away!"

"Running." Laxus frowned, his features hardening once again, "We're just going home. We don't wanna miss supper."

An atomic lightning dropped on Ajeel. The ground quaked under feet until the force of the lightning ripped through the ground. Cloud of debris swirled around the dome-like explosion as the Blue Pegasus sailed away.

000

The cluster of people appeared on board the ship. Painfully landing on each other as they evaporate out of thin air. The others gathered around them

"You guys made it out okay!" Elfman cheerfully greeted them.

"Nice work!" Evergreen exclaimed.

Bickslow added, "Master rescue mission, complete!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked as Juvia rubs her face against his shoulder. Heart practically forming around her.

"We hatched our own plan to rescue Master, too" Lisana answered.

"And Laxus was one part of it" Mirajane says.

Gajeel accusingly glares at Erza, "How dare you run off without us!"

"It was a cover operation," Erza tried to explain

Natsu compliments the ship, saying how awesome it is and how he doesnt feel sick at all. Then proceeds to ask Laxus to fight him.

"You're annoying," Laxus grumbled, his mind elsewhere.

"Everyone," Makarov says, tears streaming down his face, "Fairy Tail is the finest family I could ever ask for!"

000

As the air tenses with the appearance of the first guild master, someone suddenly opens in the doors. Everyone turn to the woman. Her white hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She had brown eyes with specks of green. Her pink halter dress tight around her breasts. A small swell around her mid-selection. The length of the dress blew against her knees. She blushed as the attention switched to her. Sensing the tension, she began to stutter apologizes.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought…" She trailed off as she stared at someone in the crowd of people. Her face softened as she met Laxus' eyes. Her eyes shined and smiled. Laxus walks towards her and takes her hand in his.

"Old man, this is Yuna"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **

**Hello to all! Please read Fairy Tail Gaiden: Raigo Issen chapter 18 before reading this chapter. This chapter does contain spoilers. My writing progress has been on a roll. So I thought I might as well publish online the second chapter! If the characters are too OOC (like very very out of character), please pm me so I hopefully could change it. Thanks! :) Now, let's go on to the story!**

"Ichiya is here for you… Meeeeen..." Ichiya was cut off by Elfman and Gajeel.

"Yo Laxus!" they said, bursting into Blue Pegasus. The force of opening the guild's doors caused it to rattle and hit the guild walls.

"You…" Laxus startsf. His face was blank with surprise, unable to comprehend current event.

The Fairy Tail B Team group began to fall in. Passing Elfman, Gajeel and Ichiya, Mirajane stops in front of Laxus, "Oh, so you grew your hair, Laxus"

"What are you guys doing here?" Laxus was confused but continues anyway, "You haven't changed a bit, Mira…"

Gajeel let out a his signature "geehee" and said with a grin, "We came here to bring you back."

"You and Thunder Legion of course." Elfman quickly added.

"Wait a sec…" Ichiya began to which was drown out by Mirajane.

"The Fairy Tail has been revived." Mirajane explained to Laxus, a gentle smile spread across her face.

"Our guild? What about Master? Anything heard from old man?" Laxus asked Mirajane. But it was Lisanna who answered Laxus. She stated that Erza is the new master, dubbing the S-class mage as the seventh guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Also," Gajeel further says, "We are going to pay a visit to Alvarez Empire.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are headed there. Together with Wendy, Happy, Charlie and Mest." Lexy resumed, anticipation shown throughout her face.

"Master Makarov is there as well. We are bringing everyone together." Cana remarked.

"That's why we came to pick you up." Gajeel concluded with a sly smirk, black eyes filled with determination.

Laxus couldn't help but gape a little at first. Lips curling slightly upwards, Laxus trails off with a faint "huh…"

"Thank you for taking care of us, Master Bob" Laxus thanked the guild master as he turned his back to him.

"My, my… Are you leaving us?" Master Bob asked with a hand on his plump cheek.

"It's not that I'm leaving…" Laxus clarified, turning to face the guild master.

"I'm coming back to my family."

000

Yuna Derevo sat there, taking in all that had happened. Her eyes widened with amazement and awe, mouth slightly agape.

Laxus' family came back for him. She knew this day would come; knew from the bottom of her soul. They would come and get him back. Away from Blue Pegasus, away from her… No, that wouldn't ever happen. However, her heart griped with worry. She bit her bottom lip as her hand unconsciously caresses her slightly swollen stomach.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Laxus asked.

"I'm fine," she said with little hesitation.

His eyebrow pinched as he stared at her. His gray eyes began to cloud with doubt. He always knows when she's bothered. With a defeated sigh, she walks toward him and the group of Fairy Tail members. Ignoring their looks, she grabs his into hers and said, "I'm fine. It's just…" Instead of continuing, she lets out a sigh.

"You'll be alright with Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, right?," she concluded. Her hand caressing her stomach once more. They were silent as they held each other's gaze. Then, he gave a little nod.

To comfort her, Laxus places his forehead against hers, warm skin slightly pressed against hers. Her dismay easily quenched by this surprising action. Yuna could feel the warmth and redness of her cheeks and ears. She also felt his hand met hers as they stroked Yuna's belly. For Laxus to show public displays of affection, he must be concerned about her and baby.

Now, it was Fairy Tail's turn to gape. Were they dreaming or is she-.

"Let's go," Laxus addresses Fairy Tail B Team. He pulls away from Yuna and headed towards Blue Pegasus Magic Bomber, Christina.

It was Gajeel who broke the silence.

"Lucky bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus surveyed the entire room, from the bar to the booths, to the member of Blue Pegasus providing service to the guests. When he couldn't find her, he let out a low "tsk."

"Looking for someone?" Evergreen purred, teasing him about his aggravation. Her eyes glistening with amusement. Beside him, he sees a smirk played across her face.

"Mind your own business" he growled as he walk past her, towards the bar. His signature scowl returning, he signaled for a drink, which comes sliding to him. He picked up the drink with ease and takes a sip.

It's been a month without seeing her. He rarely goes to Blue Pegasus guild. But, whenever he was there, she somehow always happens to also be there as well. As if the red string of fate tied them together. However, Laxus is not the one to believe in that nonsense made by a fool. He grumbled once again, recalling the first time they met.

"_So you want me to save a girl, locked up in one of the highest levels of Bōryokudan's tower?"_

"_Yes but not a tower. It's just their very tall guild."_

_Master Bob's thin eyebrows furrows as he speaks._

"_Her name is Yuna Derevo. She used to be an active guild member of Blue Pegasus. Until a... certain incident happened. Ever since, she resigned from active missions and then, the whole guild itself. She comes to the guild frequently to provide the guild's food…._

_And I made her do my undercover mission…" He stopped and sighed in concern. A frown formed on his chubby face. _

_Laxus understood the situation. He let out a small "huh" and stood up. Already walking to the guild doors, he said over his shoulder, "I'll be back."_

_It took hours to get to Shina Village. Once he arrived from a grueling train ride, there was something oddly quiet about the village. Instead of expected chatter and laughter of the village people, he was just met with the eerie silence. The windows of the wooden cabin had been shut and their curtains drawn closed. In the center of the formed "U" of the wooden cabins, the Bōryokudan guild stood. Bōryokudan had threatened the peace of this town and had kidnapped Yuna Derevo. Standing in front of the guild, Laxus stretched his neck, readying himself for a fight. Once he was finished, he kicked down the door._

_000_

_It was the scent of lavender and sage that first announced her presence. He was so busy brawling with the Bōryokudan member that he couldn't chance to look up at the stairs. Yuna Derevo had managed to save herself from her capture and now is descending the levels of the stairs. She had waited for the perfect opportunity to rescue herself which was when Laxus came barging in. Amongst the tens of Bōryokudan member, her hazel eyes meets his gray ones. He felt a presence of a Bōryokudan member about to creep up at him. But before he could do anything, he had heard a "whoosh" and the member collapsed. He glanced at the body to find an arrow impaled in his chest. He looked at the source where the arrow was shot to see that it had been Yuna to loosen that shot. _

"_Why are you here?" She asked Laxus as she approached him, shooting wooden arrows as she went. _

"_What do you think? Master Bob sent me," Laxus grunted, finishing the last remaining members off with a stream of lighting. _

"_Thank you, Laxus-san. But I had it under control." Yuna thanked him as she now stood beside him. "Let's go back."_

Laxus brought the cool glass against his lips as he took a sip. A strong whiff of lavender and sage caught before the creek of the guild door.

Then, there she was, dressed in her brown sleeveless turtleneck and a white slightly tight fitting skirt. Slowly, he refocused on his drink. He was never the type to gawk at a person.

She shuffles her way to the guild master behind the bar, cleaning some glasses.

With his heightened hearing, he overhears the small conversation between her and the guild master. It had been about the new recipe she was excited to share with everyone next week. Laxus side glanced her way. She notices his glaze. And he mutter a small curse under his breath. She ends the conversation with Bob and starts walking to him. He hears the shuffling of her feet. She was now right beside him. She leans towards him.

"Laxus-san!"


End file.
